Cody Brennen
Cody Brennen was a young girl who worked as a convenience store cashier and befriended Norman Bates. Biography Season 2 Cody met Norman at a grocery store when he was shopping for Bradley, but he lied and told Cody that he was shopping for his mother. She replied, "Aren't you a dying breed" (in reference to teenage boys seldom running errands for their mothers). He talked about how everyone dies eventually, and Cody looked at him oddly. (Shadow of a Doubt) When Norma went to quit the play, he saw Cody walk up behind him and she asked him why he is quitting. She then told him that he should join tech because it's a lot more fun. Cody later met up with Norman at the beach memorial for Bradley and introduced him to her friend Phillip. Later, Cody and Phillip were making out while Norman watched awkwardly. Phillip grabbed Norman's knee which made him uncomfortable and he left, with Cody following. Norman told Cody that he thought that Phillip is gay and she said she knew and that the kissing was just for fun. Norman dropped her off at her house and she went inside through a window. (Caleb) Cody drove up to the motel and burst through. She started yelling at Norman for not showing up for the play and said that the next time he can't do something to call her. She wrote her phone number on his arm and left. Cody and Norman were at the theatre setting and she asked Norman what the matter is. Norman then told her about Caleb and said that he is worried about his mother. She offered to take him to Caleb's hotel so that they can beat him up so that he will leave Norma alone. She took Norman to the hotel but he suddenly changed his mind and they leave. She later picked Norman up at a local diner and started asking questions but Norman remained silent (as he was in a trance). She took him home and said that everything will be ok. (Check-Out) Cody dropped Norman off at the motel and went home. She later drove him to the theatre; while she was waiting for him, she met Norma, who she disrespected. While in the car, Cody told Norman that she forgot some money, and drove to her house to get it. Norman overheard her loudly arguing with her father. She later showed him her treehouse on the beach; they climbed up a tree to reach it and began to kiss when they reached the treehouse, taking off their clothes. (The Escape Artist) Cody again met Norma, who told her that Norman could not drink with her for "medical reasons". Cody took Norman to her house to drink. Cody's father came home, but Cody and Norman hid from him in a closet. Norman blacked out for a few minutes, and Jimmy left. Later, Cody and Norman went to the beach and kissed, until Emma and Gunner arrived. Cody, Gunner, and Norman decided to swing into the water with a rope; Cody persuaded Emma to do so. Emma nearly drowned, causing Norman to snap at Cody. Cody later told Emma about Norman's blackouts (and Emma told Norma). Norman went to Cody's house angrily and shouted at her for telling Emma. Jimmy then came out of his room and put Cody in a headlock, pushing Norman away. Norman managed to throw him down the stairs, saving Cody but killing Jimmy. (Plunge) At the police station, Norma asked Cody not to tell the police about Norman's blackouts. Because Cody was a minor, she was arranged to go live with her aunt in Indiana. Before leaving, she said goodbye to Norman and revealed Norma's visit to him, asking him to find out what he does in his blackouts. (Presumed Innocent) Gallery Cody.jpg CodyB.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_66.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_67.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_68.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_70.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_71.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_72.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_74.jpg codynormanplunge.PNG normancodyplunge.PNG BatesMotel206-1572.jpeg BatesMotel206-0821.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Characters